


L'elfo e lo stregone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Grigio viandante [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un dialogo tra Gandalf e Legolas il giorno dell'incoronazione di Aragorn.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Gandalf il BiancoPrompt: uno stregone non è mai nè in anticipo nè in ritardo, arriva precisamente quando vuole farlo





	1. Chapter 1

L'elfo e lo stregone  


Gandalf strinse più forte la pipa alle labbra, si appoggiò alla parete e socchiuse gli occhi. Guardò due uomini passargli davanti. Sentiva le narici e la gola bruciare avvertendo il sapore amaro del fumo. Socchiuse gli occhi, mise una mano sul fianco all’altezza della spada. Guardò una comitiva di elfi superarlo. Alzò lo sguardo e osservò la luce del sole entrare dalla vetrata.

“Mithrandir, pensavo non sareste arrivato in tempo alla cerimonia d’incoronazione” sentì la voce di Legolas. Si voltò e sorrise, una serie di rughe comparvero ai lati degli occhi. Si tolse la pipa dalla bocca e soffiò, creando una nave di fumo che volò superando il capo di una giovane dama.

“Uno stregone non è mai né in anticipo né in ritardo, arriva precisamente quando vuole farlo” rispose. Si passò la mano nella lunga barba bianca continuando a tenere la pipa. L’elfo piegò il capo e i lunghi capelli biondi gli frusciarono aleggiando intorno al viso.

“Mi sorprende vedere il cavaliere bianco parlare di nuovo come il grigio pellegrino” sussurrò. Gandalf si appoggiò al bastone con l’altra mano.

“Il mio compito è stato svolto Legolas Thranduilion. Ora posso riposare” spiegò.


	2. Goodbye

La luce dell’alba illuminò il viso di Gandalf, i lunghi capelli argentei gli ricadevano sulle spalle possenti. Lo stregone era appoggiato al suo bastone nodoso, stringendolo con entrambe le mani.

“Sei tornato dalla morte solo per partire di nuovo?” domandò Legolas. Lo stregone osservò il cielo terso con gli occhi liquidi.

“Ho indugiato in questo mondo già troppo a lungo. Tra agi che hanno reso molli le mie membra ed erba pipa che mi ottenebrava la mente” spiegò. Legolas si raddrizzò la faretra e sospirò.

“Non pensi che ci sarà chi sentirà la tua mancanza?” domandò. Gandalf si voltò e gli fece un sorriso, chiuse gli occhi e le rughe del suo viso s’ispessirono.

“Un giorno ci rincontreremo, principe” lo rassicurò. Si piegò e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte. La punta aguzza delle orecchie pallide di Verdefoglia arrossì.

“Quel giorno sarà per me il più lieto” rispose Legolas.

 


End file.
